


#毛团#特殊关系番外-还愿

by Saviel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本篇即将揭晓米克的真实身份，他竟然是……</p>
<p>知道真相之后的埃尔文，究竟何去何从？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 还愿（上）

“打倒他！打倒他！”

“打死他！往死里打！”

……

从观众席中爆发出阵阵激烈的喝彩，随之是喇叭里传来的倒数声，“10,9,8,7,6……”

男人被对手压制在地上，脸朝地贴着，额头的伤口上渗出来红色的鲜血，现在他无法动弹，双手被反剪在身后，对手骑在他身上踩住了他的双腿，剧痛传遍了他的全身，如果在这短短的几秒内他无法作出反击，胜利就会从他眼前溜走，那部分奖金也会落到对方手中。男人咬紧了牙，背后如同背负了一块巨石，使他呼吸艰难，胸膛最后一点气息被挤压出来。

“啊！！！”

他突然高喊了一声，猛然翻过身体，把本来倒在他身上的对手奋力甩到一边去，然后扑上去死死掐住了对方的脖子，用尽力气将人按在地板上。对手也不甘示弱，马上屈起膝盖去顶他脆弱的腹部，但被男人以更加迅猛的速度用手挡住了。接着他高高扬起了拳头，趁着对方没来得及反应之际，狠狠砸向了那颗被汗水和血水浸湿的脑袋……

“噢！！！”一阵噤声后，场内再次爆发出欢呼声。

那个人活生生被打晕了，一动不动躺在地上。

男人骤然脱力地倒在旁边，他大口喘着气，混乱中听见裁判高呼“KO”，然后攀着擂台的圈绳站了起来，裁判前去高举他的手，那是胜利的姿势，他赢了。

这场仅仅维持了十多分钟的格斗，耗费了他所有精力，现在，他只能意识混沌地接收来自四面八方的呼喊——

“米克！米克！”

……

一阵比一阵激烈，在圆形的格斗场内久久没有消散。

 

穿过人群，男人终于离开了这个生死一线的舞台。他在几个工作人员的簇拥下走进一间灯光偏暗的办公室，里面坐着几个长相凶悍的男人。他直接走到桌子前，通红的双眼盯着中间的那个人看。

“我的东西呢？”他问。

对方甩出了一个小袋子，米克拿起来打开，略微扫了一眼，“还差两千。”

“那是你明天的出场费。”对方连正眼都没有瞧他，“如果明天那场你也赢了，就会给你。”

男人捏紧拳头，如果可以，他还想再揍一个人。

“今天的状态不错，不过明天的对手不会像今天这样好对付了。如果你再连续赢两场，那二十万就归你。”对方继续说道，随手丢了一个硬币给他，“祝你好运，米克，别死得太早。”

听到这话，男人倏地收紧下巴，他把小袋子和那枚硬币塞进裤兜里，转身离开。

 

 

傍晚，米克准时到达了家门口，开门的人是埃尔文，对方脸上带有喜悦的情绪，并主动帮他拿走肩上挎着的背包。

“辛苦了，米克，工作并不轻松吧？”埃尔文开始勤快起来，给人倒了一杯水。

米克接过杯子仰头一饮而下，露出温和的微笑，“还好。”

“同事怎么样？一起做事情愉快吗？”他接着问，目光在米克身上仔细打量。

“呃……还好。”米克被人看着有些不自然，他急于逃离埃尔文的关心，那使他内心感到不安。他起身，想要去洗个澡。

然而却被人拉住了。埃尔文把他重新扯回来，扳正了他的脸，皱起眉头盯着他额角的伤口，“这是怎么回事？”

米克就知道无法逃过对方的法眼。他摸了摸鼻子，随口说，“切菜的时候不小心弄到的。”

对方更加疑惑了，埃尔文看起来对他蹩脚的谎言并不信任，他轻轻抚摸了米克的伤口，“别告诉我你在拿刀砍自己的脑袋。”

他被埃尔文这句话逗笑，“没错，就像你说的那样。”

埃尔文也笑了，“你真是一个不及格的厨师。”

米克没有在意他的话，他只想打消埃尔文对自己的疑心，虽然他满心愧疚，但不得不去瞒骗他，如果埃尔文知道他并没有在餐厅的厨房切菜，而是跑到地下格斗场打黑拳，估计埃尔文会气疯，这是最轻的后果了。米克无法想象失去埃尔文的日子，他已经离不开他了。

于是他连忙转移话题，对埃尔文说，”你饿了吗？我去做晚餐。”

“谢谢你，米克。”被蒙在鼓里的男人感动不已，并亲吻了他的脸庞。

 

晚上躺在床上，米克浑身酸痛，今天他打得太狠了，这也不能怪他，对手逐渐强大起来，别人都是每天训练的，只有他刚刚返回拳击部落，不去拼命的话估计明天倒在地上的人就是他了。米克一边揉着自己的痛处，一边假想着明天该怎么去打赢比赛。黑市拳太过血腥和暴力了，残酷的比赛分分钟足以丧命，稍不留神也会被打成重伤。米克很清楚，也很明确地知道，他不能死，他要把那些丰厚的奖金全部赢回来。

没过一会，埃尔文裹着浴巾回来，他刚洗了澡，浑身散发着清爽的气息。米克被这阵熟悉的味道吸引住，他望过去，视线刚好与人相对。

“你刚才在想什么？”埃尔文问。

米克迟疑了一下，“没什么。”

对方走过来，掀开被子躺下，“你真的很没情趣啊，米克，你应该说在想我。”

他转过脸去，看见埃尔文在笑，那双被洗涤得一尘不染的蓝色眼睛在盯着他。米克说，“我在想你，埃尔文。”

他们很自然地吻在了一起，埃尔文今晚看起来有些急迫，他扯下裹在下体的浴巾，俯在米克身上亲吻对方的额头和脸颊，再返回到嘴唇，这是邀请的一种方式，米克知道。他也毫不客气地揉捏起埃尔文的屁股，感受到两个人的私处都有了反应，埃尔文已经勃起的东西在蹭着他的下腹，米克燥热难耐，他的老二在涨疼，直接就想插进那个温暖的洞里。可是他不能，前戏不够大家都会很困难，他不想埃尔文难受，毕竟第一次做爱他害得人家三天没下床。

但是米克今天够累了，恐怕精神无法集中。

他翻过身，将埃尔文压到身下，手指在穴口按揉，插进去反复抽送，埃尔文立刻发出动听的呻吟。

“啊……米克……你总是……唔……”

米克吻住了他，他想要更专心一些，让埃尔文的身体舒服，这点他还是能完成的。他又把人的身体翻转过来，背后的体位更方便进入，米克握住自己的阴茎挤入紧缩的后穴，前端立即被紧紧咬住，不管多少次，这里还是那么窄小，米克要被这种温暖的紧实感击晕了，大脑开始不听使唤，他用力一挺，整根没入到埃尔文的身体里。

“嗯啊啊……好深……米克……你是想要了我的命吧……唔……啊……”埃尔文的脸埋进枕头里，说话的声音模糊不清，在痛感还没消失的时候，米克已经捞起他的腰开始抽送了。

米克狠狠地干他，缺乏理智，但每一下都让他心口剧烈地颤动，他在快感中兀然睁开眼，低头看见埃尔文白皙的肉体在撞击之下晃动，他的目光掠过对方性感的腰窝和脊线，再到那头明晃晃的金色发丝，米克的鼻子发酸，他俯下身去，紧贴着对方的身体，将脸埋进埃尔文的颈窝里，深深地嗅他的气息。

他凑到埃尔文耳边，压低的嗓音听起来有点像是哽咽，“相信我……埃尔文。”同时也加快了抽插的速度。

“唔……啊啊……我……相信……嗯……你……米克……”埃尔文回答得不知所措，在纵情的肉欲中攥紧了床单。

 

高潮要来了。

 

一切结束后，米克像尸体一样床上，他脑袋在放空。

埃尔文又到浴室走了一遭，回来见到米克这副生无可恋的模样，忍不住伸手在人眼前晃了晃，“你还好吗，米克？”

他回过神来，“嗯，我很好。”

“你今晚总在心不在焉。”埃尔文将内心的想法说了出来，“是工作太累的原因吧？”

米克苦笑，“你希望我怎么回答？”

“我希望你能好好睡一觉。”埃尔文笑着说。

 

 

第二天，他再次回到了那个炼狱场。

米克今天的对手是个一米九的家伙，十足的大块头，全身布满了硬邦邦的肌肉，比他更要强壮，并且还没开始比赛就在场下瞪着他看，样子非常凶神恶煞。米克无视对方，他内心只有一个声音，要赢，一定要赢，这个信念被他带到了擂台上。

钟声响起，周围的声音伴随着两人的进场变得激昂。米克面对那个家伙，脸上没有任何表情，眼底却慢慢升起了杀意，米克不仅要打倒他，很有可能要把他打残或者打死，不然祸患就会降临在他身上。米克身体前倾，双腿分开到一定的距离，踮起脚尖轻盈弹跳了两下，做出迎击的准备。

但是，很显然，对方并没有理会他那套标准的格斗动作，打黑拳是不需要太多章法的，可以运用一切动作去打击对方，直到把人打趴在地，就算把人给打死了也无需负任何责任，这正是黑市拳的魅力所在，血腥能够唤醒人们心底残暴的恶灵，加上错综复杂的赌博链在底下运作，巨大的利益成为了殊死搏斗的正当理由。

对手还没等裁判宣布开始，便朝米克冲了过来。米克没有躲闪，两个人的身体凶猛地撞击在一起，米克的脖子被大手骤然掐住，瞬间令他呼吸困难。米克没有挣扎，那会使他的脖子立刻折断，他快速抬起手给了对方肋侧一记重击，那里是能让痛感扩大好几倍的地方。果不其然，对手在下一秒就放松了手掌的力气，米克微微侧过身，一拳落在对方的腹部，而他的大腿也被对方踹了一脚，霎时间两人都往后退了一步。

时间以秒计算，离开始却只过去了几分钟不到，然而在米克身上显得无比的漫长，他身上好几处都挨了伤，手腕几乎要被折断，但是对手也好不了哪里，他差点就把人家的眼球给打爆了。短暂的分开之后，他再次冲向对方，这次他决定要下狠手，抡起拳头就往人脸上砸，然而，就在他急速闪离之际，米克的目光掠过了一道熟悉的身影……

他愣了半秒，然后他被混重的一拳击倒在地了。

耳边一阵嗡鸣，除此之外，米克什么都听不见，在他模糊的视线中，台下混乱的人影交叠在一起，他怀疑自己产生了错觉，刚才，他分明看见了某个人。

那个人究竟是谁呢？米克记不清了，整个口腔都蔓延着一股血腥味，刺激了他的神经，米克在对方再一次重压之前翻了身，巨型动物瞬间摔倒在地上，米克趁机骑上去，把人的胳膊使劲拗过来，听见清脆的一声，是骨头断了。身下的男人痛得大叫，而他却没有犹豫，一拳打在对方的鼻梁骨上，一拳重重落到头部，一拳又一拳。

他很确定这个男人脑部已经受损，也许已经死了。

米克疲倦地回到场边，身边有人主动给他喂水喝，他看着裁判上来确认，身后是高声呼喊他名字的群众。米克不禁笑了，他伸手摸了自己的鼻子，却发现手掌一片鲜红，他也在流血，不知道从哪里冒出来的血，把他的视线也染红了，浓重的腥味灌进他的鼻腔。米克的意识渐渐模糊，他靠着身后的围绳，无力地将脑袋垂到双膝之间。

在昏迷之前，他听到了一个熟悉无比的声音在呼喊他的名字。

 

他终于记起来了，那个人，是埃尔文。

现在，他多么想跟他分享这份喜悦。

 

TBC.


	2. 还愿（中）

 

上一分钟还在台上宣示胜利的米克，下一分钟就被迅速抬进休息室，医生给他做紧急处理，止血，包扎头上的伤口，让不省人事的米克独自躺在长椅上。

“老板，他失血过多，要不送去医院？我不确定他能不能醒过来。”一个男人说。

另一个人语气十分强硬，“不行。赶紧想办法把他叫醒，这家伙不能死，他下午还有一场比赛。”

“老板！外面有个人说是这家伙的家属，要进来看看他。”

话音刚落，门“砰”地一声被踹开了。大家的目光都落到门口那个男人身上。

埃尔文在一行人之中迅速找到了米克，他推开挡在前面的几个人，冲到米克面前，感觉对方已经奄奄一息。他跪了下来，摇晃着男人的身体，“米克，你能听见我说话吗？！”

一只手搭在了他的肩膀上，“年轻人，你的朋友下午还有一场比赛，要是他醒不过来我们就赔大了。”

埃尔文回过头发狠瞪着对方，“到现在你们还说这些？快送他去医院啊！”

对方摇摇头，没有流露出一丝同情，“他签了保证书，不打完比赛没办法离开这里。你还是想想办法让他醒过来比较好。”

“你们这群混蛋……”埃尔文恨得咬牙切齿，双手紧紧攥紧了覆在米克身上那件外套。

“或者你可以选择毁约，不过我可以很明确地告诉你，违约金恐怕你一辈子都还不上。”对方继续说，不带感情的声音清晰地回响在安静的房间里。

埃尔文金色的脑袋几乎埋进了米克宽阔的胸膛，压抑住即将崩溃的情绪，他用镇静的声音说，“请你们所有人，都出去。”

人们左右相视几眼后，不约而同退出了房间。

现在，只剩下埃尔文和米克两个人。

 

他盯着人肿胀的脸部，嘴角还带着紫红色的淤伤。埃尔文呼吸艰难，他的手掌轻轻抚上对方的脸庞，“告诉我，为什么你要这么做？”

对方毫无反应。

“是我的错，米克。我不该跟你说那些话。“他重新把脑袋埋下去，枕在人身边，埃尔文的心口传来抽离般的疼痛，“其实我并没有那么喜欢钱，我不需要你为我这么做。米克，难道你还不明白我心里最重要的是什么吗？”

“你这个混蛋，为什么总是不过问我就去做这种幼稚的事情？”

“你到底还有多少事情瞒着我，米克，你太吓人了。”

“我需要你跟我解释清楚，你立刻给我醒过来，你必须跟我说清楚……”

“……米克，拜托你了，给点反应，如果你听到我说的话。”埃尔文再次抬起头，他去推搡米克的身体，渐渐用力，再渐渐收回力气，他的视线变得模糊不堪，“别死在这里啊……”

温热的液体滴落在米克的手臂上，男人也忍不住低声嚎哭起来。这是他第一次面对死亡，那个人不是谁，而是他正准备与其相濡以沫、胼手胝足的爱人。埃尔文从来没有如此恐惧死亡，他迫切地想要把男人带离这个污浊的地方。但是米克仍旧无动于衷，埃尔文又跑过去试图把锁死的房门打开，他拳脚并用，大声叫喊，依旧没人理会。

绝望渐渐蔓延开来，埃尔文精疲力尽地倒在米克身旁，他看见米克嘴唇开始发白，每一处都让他心惊肉跳，在最后一次用尽全力把拳头砸到墙上后，埃尔文摇摇欲坠跌坐在地上。

“如果我能早点制止你的话……就不会……”埃尔文喃喃地说。

 

“对不起……”

突然，一只手放到了埃尔文头顶，将人从绝望的深渊惊醒。

埃尔文转过身去，看到米克睁开了眼睛，他不禁惊愕，甚至不敢相信，于是试探性地叫他，“米克……”

“……我很好。”米克的声音听起来却十分虚弱，他轻轻转动了眼珠，眼眶里还残留着血液，看起来十分骇人，他又重复了一遍，“对不起，埃尔文……”

“你吓坏我了。”埃尔文勉强挤出一丝微笑。

“所以你在为我哭吗？”米克深呼吸，然后抬起手臂，粗糙的手指划过埃尔文的脸颊，带走那些无意识落下的泪水，他也在笑，很无力地，“虽然我喜欢看到你哭的样子，但是别用在这种地方。”

“你这混蛋……”埃尔文不由得笑了出来，握住米克的手贴到脸边厮磨，“我已经打算要生气了，如果你再不跟我走的话。”

“埃尔文，没用的，我走不了……”

“你根本无法去打下一场比赛了。”

“我可以。”米克的眼神恢复了些清明，目光与人交接，“你说过你会相信我。”

“什么时候的事？”

“昨晚。”

埃尔文恨不得把这个男人掐起来，他抑制不住心中的怒火，朝米克低吼，“就算我相信你，你还是向我隐瞒了这件事！”

“抱歉……”米克垂下眼睑。

“好了，现在我给你一个机会，你可以试图说服我。”埃尔文说。

米克停顿了片刻，在组织好语言之后，他开始了自辩。“埃尔文，我原本是一名拳击教练。如果你不知道，我现在可以告诉你，我并不是一名及格的厨师。”

“你为什么不早点告诉我？”埃尔文问。

“在遇见你之前，我也在打黑拳。可是那时候状态不好，根本没办法打下去……”米克说，慢慢回忆起跟埃尔文相遇的那天，“我不想让你觉得我是坏人，尤其在进到你家之后。我觉得我需要去当一个正常人，抱歉，对你撒了谎。”

“可是你并没有打算告诉我。”

“不错。你也不会愿意看见我这个样子。”

埃尔文叹口气，“我不需要你这么做，米克。你在用性命做赌注。”

“我只想你过得好一些。”米克直白地说，“比现在更要好。”

埃尔文摇头，“看来你还不明白。”

“如果我明白，我就没必要这么做了。”米克扯了扯嘴角，让他布满胡渣的脸生动了些，“我能为你做的，只有这些……”

埃尔文安静的听着他的话。

“我不会轻易地死去，你不用担心。还剩最后一场了，埃尔文，等我打完这场，我就带你去N市，我们到那里开一家餐馆，或者我去当拳击教练，只要你喜欢的话，我都会去实现……”米克平静地说，“所以，让我……”

“让你去死吗？”埃尔文打断他的话，他的表情凝重。

“相信我，不会的，因为……”米克轻轻笑了一下，“因为我还有个心愿。”

“是什么？”

“让你穿着兔女郎装在我面前跳钢管舞。”

埃尔文瞬间变了脸色，他忍不住用拳头敲了米克的胸膛，“都到这个时候了，你还开什么玩笑？”

“我是认真的。”米克望向他的眼睛，“你会帮我实现的吧？”

 

他们对视了片刻。

 

“好吧。”埃尔文闭上眼轻笑，他是多么无奈。

然而当他再次睁开眼去看这个男人，他已经不再伤感。

 

“我上辈子一定是欠了你的，米克。”

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然很流水账
> 
> 但在某种意义上，已经算是完结了。
> 
> 不过铺垫在那里，兔男郎隔几天我一定会补上的
> 
> 今天加班回来一直在写，已经写不动了……也懒得改了，就是这么任性
> 
> 睡了睡了，谁也补救不了我的黑眼圈orz

**Author's Note:**

> 大家先别揍我！我可以很负责任地说，毛哥不会死的！我用人品发誓！
> 
> 唉，我都心疼毛哥了……
> 
> 白天出去用血汗挣钱养活埃尔文，晚上回去还得用大-哔-养活小埃尔文


End file.
